


Star, The Shining

by Danesincry



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Orphans, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: The world, without magic, was boring to Toffee.When Moon Butterfly removed his finger with her dark magic many years ago, his magic powers became restricted. He couldn't regenerate correctly anymore, and he couldn't even do the most basic spells.From where Toffee was from, it was a capital crime to do this to another. You took their honor and dignity away when you stripped their magic away. You left them bare and vulnerable. He could never show his face there ever again without consequences.But Toffee had a plan.--In this universe, Toffee had powers before his finger was removed.He kills Moon and the King, and took the role as Star's caregiver. He ends up caring for star, and when a monster named Ludo threatens her life and the throne, he sends Star to Earth to live with the Diaz to protect her and hide her.-------Hi, I'm only on season two right now, and had this idea.All relationships are going to be brief and with a purpose. So the triangle is bouncing around. One ship will remain in the end.This will be told in small ficlits and story bits throughout her timeline, so expect jumps and short chapters and events.





	1. Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Death in the first chapter

The world, without magic, was boring to Toffee.

When Moon Butterfly removed his finger with her dark magic many years ago, his magic powers became restricted. He couldn't regenerate correctly anymore, and he couldn't even do the most basic spells.

From where Toffee was from, it was a capital crime to do this to another. You took their honor and dignity away when you stripped their magic away. You left them bare and vulnerable. He could never show his face there ever again without consequences.

But Toffee had a plan.

Once Moon had truly taken the throne and got more serious as the years past, he planned to steal his finger back and run. It was simple really. He just had to befriend her husband and slowly get inside. If he rushed it, the house of cards would crash down prematurely and not play into his hands.

Toffee took up home inside of a small forest right outside of the castle. No one ever wandered inside, so it was perfect for him. He slept in a small cottage and kept it clean and decent. No one had bothered it until one winter.

There was a small knock on the door. It echoed throughout the cottage, and thoroughly scared Toffee for a moment. 

Toffee begrudgingly got up and made sure he was presentable before opening the door. And to his surprise, a little girl stood proudly on the other side.

Her hair was a beautiful blonde, her eyes shifted colors slightly in the light, but it was a cool color he couldn't see at this angle. Maybe bright blue. She had a big scarf wrapped around her neck, hiding her lower face.

“Hello!” The little girl bounced on her heels. 

“Hello…. Child.” Toffee started as he leaned down. “How did you get here?”

“I walked!” The little girl cheered and held up a small sword. It was wooden and seemed like it could barely do damage to Toffee. “Momma and dad let me go this far today!” 

“Oh? They let you go deep into the forest?” Who in the world would let their young child wander alone in the woods? “How old are you?”

“Five! And Yeah! Momma and dad are pretty cool!” The girl grinned and waved the sword around. “Dad let's me train to fight monsters with him!”

Toffee raised an eyebrow at the ambitious girl as she looked back up at him, and he could tell she beamed at him because of how her eyes crinkled more.

“Don't worry, mister! You're obviously not a monster!” 

Toffee sighed and let a small smile come across his face. He bopped her nose with a finger.

“My name is Toffee. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like you talking to a huge lizard, would they?” Toffee felt like if he didn't want the kid to bring a mob to him, so this was his best approach. 

“Lotte?” She chirped back and giggled. 

“Toffee.” He corrected.

“Lotte!” She didn't care.

Toffee sighed and stood up.

“I have work to do, so please go home. We can't have a young girl get hurt in the woods, can we?” Toffee peered down at her.

“No! Momma and dad will be very angry if I get hurt again!” She bounced and turned on her heels. “I'm Star! Bye, Mr.Lotte!” 

And with a small wave, the small girl was on her way.

-

Seeing the small girl, Star, had become a commie recurrence. She wandered the woods frequently with her large pale yellow scarf to keep her warm with her soft blue dress. He would talk to her as she wandered, mainly her talking about stories of her land. She seemed to have an interest in fighting monsters, and it showed by her swinging her small sword at everything.

As for the King, he had slowly joined him in his monster hunting. Of course he had to explain to him he WASN'T who he looked like, and that he was cursed into a lizard man’s body. Personally, he hated it. He didn't enjoy the kind as much as he enjoyed listening to Star. 

About a year’s time had past and Star was slowly growing up. She was still short, but she was getting there.

Toffee knew that he had to go act fast if he wanted his plan to work correctly. He stopped meeting Star to stop her from being involved. If they sniffed out a monster, she'd be a target.

It was a dark night in October that he chose to sneak inside the castle. The night was cool with a light breeze. Everything seemed eerie at night. The wall ornaments casted shadows across the halls and hid the corners from view. Further into the heart of the castle was lit with candles on the walls every twenty meters. 

As Toffee reached the personal chamber of the King and Queen and paused. He could hear quiet talking from behind the door. It was soft and it was Moon herself talking.

“Joe, I worry for her. She's in the woods too often.” Moon sounded stressed, more than necessary. 

“Moon, Moon, calm down. It will all turn out okay. She's happy.” The King’s voice followed calmly.

Toffee frowned and shook his head before gripping his sword, ready to attack.

“She's getting older, and might have to take the crown when she turns the age I was. I cannot let her go through that.” Moon had placed something down heavily.

“You're safe, Moon. All of us are.”

It was cruel irony the King had said that, because Toffee moved into the room and carried out with his plans.

He felt like it was irony once he stood over their dead bodies. He didn't feel much remorse, as they had taken away everything from him. But the finger was important currently. He moved around the room almost frantically until he found it and put it back on.

Toffee sighed as he felt the magic reconnect the finger to him and his body started to accept the magic back. It took him a minute to recover. He bribed at this and turned to see a small figure in the door, trying to peer into the now dark room.

“Momma? Dad?” The child called into the room and Toffee recognized it. It was Star.

“Star?” Toffee stepped forward and repit one of the candles. “Is that you?”

“Lotte?” Star stepped into the light and her eyes widened as she looked at her parents, then to Toffee. 

“Star, I didn't do this.” Toffee kneeled next to her. “It was a bad man.”

“You… did you protect them?” Star had tears in her eyes and Toffee nodded.

“Of course.” 

This changed everything.

Moon wasn't supposed to have a kid. When did she even have a kid?

It was supposed to be a quick job and leave, but now there's a big piece of evidence left. 

Star Butterfly. 

Toffee sighed. He knew that now he would have to pull his strings more and get through all of this, slowly. He couldn't just leave the girl alone, let them eat her up and twist her to what they wanted. She was too kind and forgiving for that.

“Mister Lotte… how am I supposed to grow up now?” Star looked like she was about to cry and Toffee put a hand on her cheek.

“Don't worry, Star. It'll be okay.” He pat her cheek and she nods, still looking grim.

Toffee had put her back to bed before changing his looks. He turned into a man with black slicked back hair and fair skin to match the royalty. Star had commented on how he looked like royalty, but better as a lizard before passing out.

Toffee then started a new point of his plan.

He woke up the Council and explained that he was a hunting friend and the King wanted to meet him, and when he didn't show up he went to see what was wrong and found them dead.

The council seemed to be hesitant. They knew the name Lotte through the King AND Star, but never knew they were the same person. They had woken Star up in the morning to ask her questions, and she responded how Toffee wanted without her knowing it.

“I think we should wake up Eclipsa.” One of the Council members spoke up.

“Are you serious? She could cause a tragedy.” Another hissed back as they walked down the hall in a hurry, just leaving Star.

“She's the only queen that we have that's still alive. Star isn't old enough to do anything by herself.” The first one spoke again.

“I could always watch over the young queen.” 

The two jumped and turned to see the handsome stranger leaning against the wall.

The two glanced at each other before the second one spoke.

“With all due respect… sir… we believe that a queen who even if she is volatile, she can rule the kingdom for the sake of her ninth great grandchild.”

“And risk her going after Meteora and her monster lover? Or risk her going after the kingdom?” Lotte had to stop himself from grinning at their faces. That was the end of that conversation.

They eventually approved of him being a stand in ruler as Star grew, pushing the idea of Eclipsa to the side. Toffee gained the Butterfly heirloom wand by the third day. It had shifted from the scepter to a cane in his hands. A bright blue gem glowed softly on top of the sleek black cane. 

In the middle of that night, Toffee went into Star’s room. He put a hand on her head, placing a light kiss onto get forehead. He brought the blue crystal to her forehead and quietly locked how he truly looked deep into her memories. 

Toffee turned from the girl and left her bedroom.

At the age of six, Star Butterfly became the queen of Mewni.


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is Eight now.

A small squeal rung through the quiet halls, multiple sets of footsteps echoing through behind them.

“Princess! Please come back!” A voice called.

A little blonde girl in a yellow sundress ran down the hallway, carrying a small wooden sword. She was running from her chambermaid as she tried to change her for lunch.

Today was a big day for the young princess. It was her eighth birthday.

The castle was decorated to accommodate a large party where the other royalty and nobles could go celebrate the new year of the young Princess’s life.

Over the years, they kept calling Star a princess, due to her not being old enough to fully comprehend her duties as queen. She had grown accustomed to people from foreign lands calling her Queen when they came, but her people called her Princess and Her Majesty. She never understood why they called her different things, especially when Lotte called her Princess. She knew about her right to the throne when she turned of age, but she didn't want it.

Star’s footsteps neared the tapestry room quickly as she ascended farther into the castle. Usually, she wouldn't go this far, but she wanted to explore.

Star finally came across a new door, one that had the four main suits on it. She stared at it for a second, before she grinned and pushed it open. The room was large and circular, tapestries of the past queens hanging on the walls.

Star skipped around, looking at each one and their information pillar that was written in Mewnian dialect. Star stopped abruptly in front of one particular tapestry.

It held a large monster on it, almost taking up the whole tapestry. But in the arms of the monster was a lady, a queen. Her dark fuschia eyes looked smug as she stared down at Star. She had dark green hair and a slender figure. Her wand was a purple umbrella that looked mystical. 

Star let out a low “OoOoO” as she read the name. It intrigued her how dark and beautiful this queen was in contrast. It was amazing to her. She put her hand on the spade and pushed down, trying to get on top of it. But instead, it acted like a button and went down. A groan came from behind the tapestry and Star slowly walked over. 

She lifted up the tapestry to see a door opened. She pushed it open more and slowly went inside. There was stairs that lead into a corridor, lit by torches. She slowly wandered down it until she reached a room full of crystals.

Amazed by the beautiful and shiny crystals, she walked through, dragging her small hand across the large clusters. She walked all the way through until she found one that was large. It seemed to form around something, and she gasped.

Inside of the crystal, was Eclipsa. The queen she had read about. She looked like she was frozen in place, her face in a smug, almost adoring, look. Star put a hand against the crystal and sighed.

“Are you lonely too?” Star asked the frozen queen. “You're my great grandmother by nine! I think…” 

The crystallized queen didn't reply, but Star swore she saw her eyes go down slightly more.

“My mommy and daddy are gone. My Uncle Lotte takes care of me now.” Star sat at the foot of Eclipsa’s crystal. “I have Tom as a friend… But his daddy doesn't let him leave often.”

Star sighed and hugged her knees.

“Today is my birthday. I'm eight. I feel like everyone is slowly waiting for me to be a proper queen. But I don't wanna!” Star let out a small angry snort. “I'm just a kid! Daddy would have let me run around and not study!” 

Star sniffed as her emotions took another dramatic turn.

“I miss them, Gram’ma. Can I call you that?” 

There was no response as Star started to cry. She was silent for a good five minutes before she wiped her face 

“I wonder if you can hear me. You probably can't.” Star sighed. “I feel smart for my age, Uncle Lotte says I am. It's because he makes me read every day before I can play “

Star picked up a rolley polley bug that crawled across the ground at her feet.

“At least I see Tom today. He said we could play monster Hunter. He wanted to let me be the hunter today since its my birthday.” Star smiled up at Eclipsa. “I like Tom. He's my best friend next to Ponyhead. They don't get along sometimes, but they know they like each other as much as I like them!”

Star stood up. 

“I'll come back, so you're not lonely anymore. I'll tell you all about today!” 

And with that, Star blew a kiss and ran back up the way she came. When she got back up to the tapestry room, Lotte was waiting inside of the tapestry room. He was looking off at the wall, and looked down to her as she greeted him and hugged onto his leg.

“Uncle Lotte!” Star squealed as he picked her up.

“And where did you go, Princess?” Lotte asked as he picked up his cane again.

“I found a secret door! It lead to the rose garden!” Star lied and smiled.

“Isn't that fun.” Toffee looked around as he carried her out. He took a good look at Eclipsa’s tapestry before staring at Moon’s with an unintentionally angry look.

“That's mommy’s!” Star smiled. “She was pretty.”

“She was indeed, when she was younger. Her fatal mistake was what made her undaunted. Taking that man's finger.” Little sighed.

“It's the same finger that the monster bit of of your hand!!” Star pointed out and he nods. 

“It is. But he's a bad man. He killed your mother and father, even your grandmother.” Lotte carried her out as She asked small questions about it.

Once they got to the main hall, Lotte silenced Star and let her run off to see the newly arriving guests. The first person he saw her run to was the demon Prince, Thomas Lucitor. He seemed like a good kid, but he didn't trust him. He was going to ruin the plan. 

“Tom!” Star squealed and Tom called her name out in reply, hugging her.

“C'mon, I wanna go show you something!” Star grabbed onto his hand, dragging him away.

Lotte sighed as he watched them run towards the rose garden. He had just returned her and now she's off again. But this was Star, he wouldn't be able to control her if he even tried.

-

Star laid in the grass quietly with Tom. They were in the rose garden, but it was after the party and the sun was slowly going down. It felt peaceful and Star loved it.

“Hey, Star.” Tom spoke up.

“Yeah?” Star didn't look away from the sky.

“When we get older, I'll be your boyfriend so you don't have to choose a king and marry some loser noble.” 

This made Star turn from the sky to look at him.

“You'd throw away leading your kingdom to help me?” Star smiled.

“Of course, Starship. You're my best friend. I like you, after all.”

Star smiled and moved to turn back to the sky, but something caught her eye as she sat up.

“What's wrong?” Tom asked and sat up.

“That.” Star pointed to a flower.

It was a flower similar to a hibiscus, the petals wide and beautiful. It was a dark purple color moving into a dark blue black. The flower had leaves on the dark green stem along with thorns at the top of it.

Star got up and slid her finger across the petals. It was soft and gave off a warning and caring aura.

“Tom, get me a flower pot!” Star called to her friend, and he did so.

Star uprooted the flower and relocated it into the flowerpot carefully. She didn't want to damage her gift, especially since it was almost impossible for her to receive it.

“Where did that come from?” Tom asked 

“I'm not sure, but I think it's a present.” Star smiled up at him.

“From who?” Tom frowned.

“My Gram’ma.” Star answered a confused Tom. 

-

Back down in the crystal chamber, Eclipsa was staring off at the wall again. Her expression had shifted slightly, making her look more pleased. Her marks looked like they were dully glowing before being muted again.

If you looked closely at the crystal, you could see a small crack in the crystal.


	3. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is Ten.
> 
> This isn't the full look into Toffee in this AU. Just a basic character reasoning.

Toffee didn't know how to feel.

It was simple, or it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to care for the girl originally. But seeing her crying for her parents, putting so much faith that he has been never given before…. It softened him. It gave him the need to protect her. Parental instincts.

One night, when Toffee had left the castle for an important diplomatic meeting with the Pony Heads when Star was 10, he stopped by an old friend and asked him.

“You grew up with the girl, basically. You're still young, also.’’ The reptilian man spoke cooly. “Your parental instincts kicked in. Congrats, you adopted an orphan princess.”

It wasn't the reply that Toffee wanted to hear. He didn't WANT to be like this. Originally, he was supposed to stay around for revenge and reek havok on the unsuspecting Mewmans. But now, he had a little girl he could call his family and a kingdom she owned to rule over temporarily. 

Toffee let out a heavy sigh as he walked through the private library of the Butterfly family. He was looking for the heirloom book of spells. He needed to start preparing Star to take the wand, which means she needs to understand how the wand and book works. She needs to grow more as a queen.

Toffee prized intelligence and aesthetics the same. He wanted Star’s image to be perfect, especially in public. He also wanted her to be an intelligent girl who can thoroughly access a situation and run a kingdom correctly. That's why he had her read every day, keep up with her studies, and soon start memorizing spells new and old.

Star was an absurd girl. She was an airhead at heart sometimes. She soaked up information and was good as reciting her verses. But… in the heat of the moment she can't figure things out. He gave her multiple situations where she must figure out what to do quickly and she froze up and sputtered the answer.

She was good at work, but not tests (as humans called them).

The girl also didn't care much for her looks. In formal situations or public seeings she would look correctly, but outside of it she didn't care. Her hair would randomly tangle and she would get it stuck in doors unceremoniously. She was… a teenage mess. But at least she was happy.

Toffee finally found the book sitting on a table in the back. It had another book on top of it, which Toffee pushed to the side.

“There you are.” He smiled. 

Toffee picked up the large book and swiftly. He didn't want the annoying tick inside the book to come out and ruin everything. He lugged the large book back to the bedroom and sat it on a table in the corner before he left the room again.

He already knew where the young princess was, it was easy to figure it out after living with her for almost five years. She was with her ninth grandmother in the crystal dungeon. 

Toffee made his way down slowly trying to not make a noise. When he got down to the dungeon, he watched the girl from a far.

“Gram’ma, I've always wondered something.” Star spoke to the crystallized queen softly. “Why did my parents have to go? Why are you trapped in crystal?” 

There wasn't a response as Star looked up from where she sat at the foot of the crystal. Star was in a simple shirt that was tucked into a skirt instead of a dress. Her hair was in two braids and her normal devil horns sat on her head. 

Star leaned in and pressed her face to the crystal and whispered something into it. He couldn't hear what she said, but decided then to intervene. 

“Star. It's time for you to study. I have news for you.” Toffee spoke up and she turned to smile.

“Okay, Uncle Lotte.” Star smiled and bounced up. Star ran past him, up the stairs, quickly. This left him to gaze at Eclipsa. He could sense the magic still around her. That wasn't good. 

-

Toffee sat across the table from Star as she did her work. Her handwriting was improving tremendously.

“Star, as you know you're getting closer to receiving the wand.” Toffee started and Star looked up to him.

“Yes! I can't wait! Think of all of the cool spells I can learn from it! How many I can create!” Star gushed momentarily. 

“Yes, of course. Now… once you are a year till, I'll start letting you memorize important spells. There's one in going to teach you first that will be the most important spell. You cannot cast it unless you're in a life or death situation and there's no way out.” Toffee picked up a piece of paper. “I wrote it down for you.”

“Woah!” Star squealed and her eyes got large at the sight of the paper. She bounced in her seat, making Toffee smile at her.

“Here you go.” He handed it over. “Just be careful with it. You shouldn't say it out loud unless you mean to use it.”

“Yeah, Yeah! I won't use it!” She looked it over and nodded.

Toffee gave a silent sigh and pat her head.

“Just be careful. These spells are going to be complex and powerful.” 

“I'll be fine, Uncle Lotte. I promise.”

-

Later that night, Toffee passed by her room to see her holding her hair brush like a wand and saying small parts of it. She was practicing. 

Toffee smiled and left her to her practice.


End file.
